I Knew I Loved You
by Nanashichan
Summary: Here's a little sap thing that I wrote at around 2 in the morning. Please read and review. Thanks.


I Knew I Loved You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. . .well here's another sappy fic. Of course if I write a Lord of the Ring story it'll be Aragorn and Legolas. As some may note from the title, this was written to Savage Garden's song I Knew I Loved You. Anyway, this one has no angst in it, just sap and it happens before the Fellowship. Please read and review and thanks in advance to all that do. Now that's enough with my babbling so onto the fic. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
  
  
  
Prince Legolas of the Elven kingdom of Mirkwood, smiled gently as the small baby in the crib held on trustingly to his finger. Feeling immense love for the young child, the blonde beauty brushed a thumb lovingly down the sleeping baby's face. Placing a tiny kiss on the other's forehead, Legolas carefully extracted his finger and withdrew from the room.  
  
"So?"  
  
Legolas smiled at the anxious King and Queen. "He is adorable. I could ask for no one better to be betrothed to." The Prince stroked the spot where his heart laid. "I wouldn't give him up to anyone for I believe that we are already bonded in heart."  
  
King Arathorn nodded in approval. "And I cannot ask for a better son in law."  
  
"I thank you." Bowing, the emerald-eyed elf pulled his cloak tighter about himself. "I fear I shall have to depart though. I shall return to visit as much as possible."  
  
The Queen smiled and kissed his cheek. "May your journey home be a safe one Prince Legolas."  
  
"Good bye my lady. My lord." With a final glance at the room where his beloved slept, Legolas vanished down the corridor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
Some things you just don't question  
  
Look in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instance  
  
There it goes  
  
I think I found my best friend  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Years Later~  
  
A hooded figure gazed over into the lawn where two dark-haired elves and their foster brother laid laughing over a private joke. Taking a deep breath, the stranger tried to calm his heart before walking out to stand over the three.  
  
"May we help you?" Elrohir asked as he sat up, the other two following his example.  
  
Glancing from one face to another, the person nodded and removed his hood to reveal the dazzling features of a wood elf. "Greetings."  
  
"Legolas?!" Elladan said with delight.  
  
"Tis I. I should like to remain and speak with you but I have come to speak with Estel." The blonde trained bright eyes on the half-elf before him and gave Aragorn a slight smile. /He has only grown more beautiful since the last time I saw him./ Legolas thought silently, trying to control the blush that threatened to spread from the scrutinizing look of the other.  
  
"About what?." Aragorn reached out a hand and grasped his old friend's in a warm gesture. Immediately a warm shock ran through the both of them and for a brief moment, there was only the other. It had been like this every time they touched but Aragorn could not guess why.  
  
Legolas was the first one to break the trance, licking his suddenly dried lips. "I believe that we should speak with Lord Elrond of a few matters."  
  
"Matters?" With a bemused expression, Aragorn bid his brothers farewell and followed the elven prince into the house, all the while wondering what could bother his best friend so. For upon all their previous visits, Legolas was always light of heart and glad to get away from the city to explore the woods of Rivendell  
  
* * * * *  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
* * * * *  
  
/He is my betrothed?/ Aragorn thought unbelievingly to himself as he stared out into the night sky from his balcony.. /He's wonderful. So beautiful and intelligent. How can one such as himself belong to me? I guess the only question that remains is do I love him as he loves me?/ His musings were cut short as there came a soft knock on his door. Sighing, Aragorn pushed away from the railing and made his way back inside. "Come in."  
  
Glorfindel smiled as he strode into the room. "Sorry for disturbing you Estel but Prince Legolas wanted to give you this but he couldn't come himself so he has asked me to deliver it." Drawing out a chain, the blonde set it carefully into Aragorn's hands. "Tis something that he hopes will help you remember your parents."  
  
Aragorn watched as Glorfindel smiled and left the room. Staring at the door for a few moments, the half-elf finally glanced down into his hand only to find a silver chain with a golden ring on the end. Curious, Aragorn brought the ring closer to his eyes and read the inscription within.  
  
  
  
You will always live in our hearts,  
  
Love Mother and Father  
  
  
  
Feeling a few tears rise to his silver eyes, Aragorn traced the ring lovingly and came to a conclusion. /I do love him. With all my heart./  
  
* * * * *  
  
There's just no more reason  
  
Only the sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
Searching for  
  
I think I found my way home  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you think of this Estel?" Legolas questioned in a hushed tone, eyes trained on the many trees and flowers littering the garden.  
  
Aragorn turned confused eyes to the blonde elf beside him. "What do I think of what?"  
  
"Of us." Legolas sighed and locked eyes with Aragorn. "Of our upcoming wedding. Our life together."  
  
Daring to reach out, the half-elf cupped Legolas' cheek in his warm hand. "I think that it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I truly think of it, I have always been fond of you in some way over all the times that you have visited me. Although now I know that it's not just fondness but love. I love you Legolas."  
  
The golden-haired prince felt an indescribable warmth flood through him and he shifted slightly so that he could kiss the palm stroking his face. "I love you too." Glimpsing up at the holder of his heart, Legolas slowly moved into the inviting arms and sighed. This was truly bliss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragorn held his breath as he gazed nervously down the aisle. It was his and Legolas' wedding day and while he couldn't be any happier at the thought of marrying the elven prince he couldn't help the feeling of jumpiness. What if he wasn't a good husband? What if Legolas grew tired of him? Question after question ran through his mind but it all stopped when what he perceived as an angel stepped into view.  
  
Legolas' eyes glowed as he found his soon to be husband awaiting him at the end of the walkway. Taking a deep breath, the elf stepped out onto the carpet. He was dressed in a silver tunic over a midnight blue shirt, and gray leggings. A cloak covered his shoulders and a silver circlet marked him as crowned prince.  
  
Coming to a halt beside Aragorn, Legolas could feel the apprehension radiating off the brown-haired half-elf. Giving his betrothed a reassuring smile, Legolas took his hand and both turned to face Lord Elrond. They listened intently as Elrond serious words and both nodded in agreement once he had finished.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, do you take Aragorn as your life mate? The one that you shall always look to and remain true to." He awaited the blonde's answer before asking the same of his foster son. Once they had both given their commitment, Elrond nodded in satisfaction and announced them as a wed couple.  
  
Taking both of his husband's hands in his, Aragorn gazed lovingly into Legolas' emerald eyes. Tracing the perfect features, the brunette leaned in and captured the soft lips with his own. As he enveloped Legolas in his embrace, Aragorn knew that he was now complete and no matter what he would never let his love go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, whatcha all think? Hopefully I did okay on this one. Anyway, please review and I think I forgot to mention this but Lord of the Ring characters don't belong to me but the story plot does. Thanks for reading the story and until next time everyone! 


End file.
